YuGiOh! Meets GAS
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh meet a group called GAS
1. Meet GAS

Jodea: After a month or more of whining I have come back to write another fanfiction!  
  
Sugar: Even though she has 3 original stories she never works on.  
  
Jodea: (Glares at Sugar. Sugar is unfazed) They will eventually get finished. By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Surprised aren't ya. If I did the story would be way different. Mainly it would have yaoi in it.  
  
Sugar: GAS was founded by Jodea but the members of GAS are real people.  
  
Jodea: This story is a Birthday fic for Sara-Kitten. Yeah. I have written this for you Sara!  
  
Sugar: She also wants to thank her oneechan Nika for getting her to write again and for helping her post her last story.  
  
Jodea: Okay the Yami's have there own bodies in this fic and Marik isn't all that bad. WARNINGS: Swearing, groping, fan girls, and Anzu bashing.  
  
Sugar: Isn't the last a given ! ^_^  
  
Jodea: (Pets Sugar) Good kitty. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the members of GAS.  
  
On a sunny Saturday in Domino City the following letter arrived at the homes of Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Malik, Marik, and Mai.  
  
Dear Person,  
  
Please meet us at the Fish Warehouse at 1 p.m. for a duel.  
  
GAS  
  
P.S. If your a boy wear something cute. ^_^  
  
The following letter turned up at Anzu's house.  
  
Dear Tramp,  
  
Do us all a favor and jump in the ocean.  
  
GAS.  
  
At 12:55 that day everyone who had received a letter was at the warehouse. The each looked questionably at the others.  
  
"Okay which one of you losers sent the note?" asked a pissed Seto.  
  
"None of us did Kaiba," answered Yugi, "Someone named GAS did."  
  
"What kinda idiot would name their kid GAS?" asked a Jou looking confused. There was a moment of silence until a redhead with cat ears jumped out of nowhere and tackled Jou.  
  
"Jou!" she said loudly. "I love you!" Everyone present fell over.  
  
"You mean to tell us your GAS?" said Mai annoyed. She didn't want to waste her time on this teenaged girl.  
  
"I'm a member of GAS," she said looking deeply into Jou's eyes.  
  
"WHAT IS GAS!" yelled Yami at the girl who was currently kissing Jou with passion.  
  
"We are," said a new voice as she stepped out from behind a crate. She had light blue eyes and thigh length curly black hair. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit with the word GAS written across the chest. The redhead groping Jou stoped and walked up to the newcomer and smiled. She was the same height as the new girl with mid-back red hair and green eyes along with cat ears. She wore a green jumpsuit with GAS lettering in purple. Next came a taller redhead who was a few inches taller then both of them. She also had green eyes and cat/dog ears. She had a dark blue jumpsuit lettered in sliver. Next came a redhead taller then her. This one had darker skin and brown eyes with human ears. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she wore a sky blue jumpsuit with dark blue lettering. Finally came two more girls. The shorter of the two by an inch had black hair in a ponytail with two strands sticking out. Her eyes were a deep red. She wore a black jumpsuit with red lettering. The last girl looked similar to the girl in white but her hair was not as long and was straight. She was also taller with darker eyes and wore an orange jumpsuit with yellow lettering. The minute they were all together they cried out "KAWAII" and each tackled a different boy.  
  
The shortest redhead again tackled Jou and started where she left off. The one in dark blue and sliver took hold of Marik. The tallest one in the group hugged Seto. The girl in white and gold starting kissing Ryou. While the one in black and red was holding on to Yami's waist. The last member was groping Malik. While the ones not being harassed though this to be funny, the ones who had a huge law state on their hands were now very scared and angry.  
  
"By Ra! Who are you she-devils" asked/screamed Yami trying to get the girl off of him.  
  
The girl attached to Ryou released him and dusted of her jumpsuit. Then with a giggle she said "We are GAS!"  
  
TBC  
  
What is GAS? Is Anzu dead? Well, they all survive? Find out next Chapter We are GAS!  
  
Jodea: Now review if you want the next chapter. Flames are accepted but I don't want to hear why I should hate Anzu. I don't care. I hate her! This chapter was longer but then it got way to into the story line so I had to cut it off at that point. Yes, most chapters will end in cliffies.   
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	2. We are GAS

Jodea: Wow another update! Sugar: Your happy. Jodea: Yep! So I am updating. Sugar: She wants to thank all the members of GAS. Unknown Person: Just what is GAS?! Jodea: You will find out this chapter. Disclaimer: To all you who didn't know I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Shock of Shocks isn't it? Sugar: Warnings: Swearing, groping, fangirls, and the ever famous Anzu bashing! Jodea: Due to rating we can't kill her. But we can still torture her! Sugar: Also this is a birthday fic for Sara-Kitten. Also for her great oneechan Mistress Nika! Who has helped he so much. Jodea: Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 We are GAS!  
  
Everyone was still confused about these girls. The one in white had gone back to glomping Ryou and all the others were now making-out or attempting to make-out. Mai was now, well still was, very confused.. She tapped the one wearing white who sadly broke away from Ryou. Ryou this time ran behind a crate to hid.  
"Yes Mai," said the girl with a pout while she was looking at everyone else who was making-out with a bishey.  
"What is GAS?" said Mai. She figured these girls would not understand what they wanted to know unless the out righted asked.  
"Well GAS is..." started the girl but was interrupted by Anzu who entered the warehouse looking confused (she had called Yugi and asked them where they were going). The girl narrowed her eyes in anger.  
"Hi everyone!" she said in an squeaky high voice, " What are you doing here?" As if she just noticed the teen in front of her she smiled and said "Aren't you a cute girl," with that she tries to pet the girl's hair but the girl grabs her wrist then drops it with utter disgust.  
"I am 16!" said the girl through clenched teeth, "And only an inch shorter then you," the other members of GAS had stopped the groping and glared Anzu.  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely and annoyingly interrupted GAS is...." the girl still glaring at Anzu who again cut her off.  
"GAS! They sent me the rudest letter saying to jump in the ocean!" said Anzu.  
"Well you didn't listen so shut up!" said an extremely annoyed girl in white.  
"Please miss," said Yugi hoping the girl wouldn't kill Anzu, "Would you go on?"  
"Cute," said the girl and then pinched his cheeks [A/N on the face people] which cause Yugi to blush. Seto decided to get to the business at hand before the other girls decided to go back to harassing everyone.  
"So which one of you wanted to duel?" he said tapping his foot.  
"Oh!" said the shortest redhead as she touched the back of her head and grinned , "That was my idea! So you would come in your cute dueling clothes. I have never dueled in my life!" Everyone but the members of GAS fell over. The redhead decided to tackle Jou again while everyone was too surprised to notice.  
"Would you just tell us what GAS is!" screamed an annoyed Yami.  
"Fine, fine. Just don't get your leather in a twist. On second thought do get your leather in a twist!" said the girl in white who seemed to be the leader. Yami glared at her which caused her to show a new emotion, fear. "GAS stands for the name of our group the Great Anime Savers! I am Jodea leader and founder of GAS. GAS role call." she said with a flourish of her arm.  
"I am Mistress Nika, oneechan of Jodea," said the other redhead with cat ears.  
"Sara," said Jodea to the girl hugging Jou and singing I love Jou, "Your turn."  
"Me Sara," she said, "I love Jou and sugar!" [Sugar: Not me, but the food item.]  
The last redhead said, "I'm Bob. I stand for truth, justice, and the way of Anime!" and does the Sailor Moon pose.  
"I told you not to go into the Sailor Moon world Jodea!" said Nika slapping her head.  
"But it was funny seeing Bob kick Serena in the middle of her speech," said Jodea with a grin.  
"I'm Tsuki! Nice to meet you!" said the tallest black head.  
"I'm Venus. No jokes about the name unless you want a slow and painful death," she said with a simile. With that everyone backed away from her. "I was just joking," she said. Everyone but GAS fell over.  
" Why are you here?" asked Mai.  
"To save you from a great evil," said Mistress Nika looking serious.  
"Whaaat grgreat evvvil?" asked Jou looking ready to wet his pants.  
Sara hugs him tighter and said, "Don't worry Jou, I'll protect you!"  
"Actually we have no idea what it is," said Nika. Again everyone but GAS who now looked guilty.  
"I think I prefer the great evil," said Seto who again was being hugged by Bob.  
  
TBC What is the great evil? How will GAS punish Anzu? What happens when they meet Grandpa? Find out maybe in the next chapter GAS in Domino!  
  
Jodea: Another chapter down! Sugar: A new chapter will not be posted for awhile. Jodea: Next chapter GAS shows the gang their weapons and where they come from. Sugar: So review! Praise and sugar make her write better. Jodea: Also thanks to my one and only reviewer Sara-Kitten. Yeah for the birthday girl! 


	3. GAS in Domino

Jodea: I'm back!  
  
Sugar: She is happy which means an update.  
  
Jodea: You know what this story needs?  
  
Sugar: A bigger viewing public.  
  
Jodea: (very angry) No!  
  
Sugar: What then?  
  
Jodea: A male member of GAS!  
  
Sugar: Have anyone in mind?  
  
Jodea: Yep. He makes an appearance this chapter.  
  
Sugar: I make an appearance next chapter.  
  
Jodea: Disclaimer: To all of you who think I created Yu-Gi-Oh! you are wrong!  
  
Sugar: Also the people of GAS are real people.  
  
Unknown Person: What is GAS!? (Sugar claws him)  
  
Jodea: I told you last chapter! This is a birthday fic for Sara-Kitten. You go girl!  
  
Sugar: Also much thanks to her oneechan Mistress Nika.  
  
Jodea: Since I didn't mention before I am a Sake Sister! To find out more about what the Sake Sisters are read a few if Mistress Nika's fics.  
  
Sugar: Warnings: Swearing, groping, fangirls, weaponry, hentai thoughts, and Anzu bashing (literally).  
  
Jodea: Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3 GAS in Domino  
  
At this point t he warehouse door opened to a boy who looked like the male verison of Sara. He wore an orange jumpsuit with green lettering. He was carrying a card-board tray with 7 cups of coffee on it. The second he saw Bakura he thrust the tray into Jodea's arms which splattered both her and Ryou with hot coffee as he jumped on Bakura.  
"Macaly!" screamed Jodea which caused all the members of GAS, but the new comer to let go of their bishey. Even Sara had let go of Jou. But then again Jou was holding her in his lap!  
  
"Macaly, you burned Jodea and her Ryou!" said an upset Sara.  
  
"Coffee's here though," said a happy Bob who passed out the nearly full cups to all the members but Jodea and Macaly.  
  
"Macaly what do you have to say for ruining my suit, burning me and Ryou, and most importantly spilling the coffee!" said Jodea trying to look like a leader which she failed miserably at.  
  
"I love you Bakura! Marry me!" said a love sick Macaly hugging Bakura's neck. Everyone including all female members of GAS fall. Sara and Jou take the moment of surprise to step away for 15 minutes [guess what movie it is from and win nothing].  
  
Jodea takes this moment to grab a can of mace from behind a crate. "Oh Macaly!" she called out sweetly.  
  
"What is it," he said looking away from Bakura and getting a face full of mace. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Macaly screams. Bakura laughs and thinks, This girl may be more evil then me.  
  
"Don't count on it," said Jodea. Bakura looks at her. Can she read minds?  
  
"Yep, I'm a elemental/physic hanyou. My mom was a youkai hunter," said Jodea.  
  
" I am half inu youkai, a 1/4 neko youkai, and 1/4 miko," said Nika giving Marik a look, "Your rod won't work on me," with that she took Marik's hand. "Now were did Sara and Jou go to?" And they walk off.  
  
Makely was still running around screaming when Tsuki produced a giant mallet and hits him over the head. " I am a wind youkai," she said to answer the questiony looks.  
  
Venus had also recovered her weapon of chose, a sword with a skull as the handle. The gang backed away from her. " I am a fire youkai."  
  
Bob was also now holding the strangest gun ever seen. A combination of bazooka and rifle. "I am human and this is my chibifier," she said.  
  
How does it work?" asked a curious Seto. Bob gave an evil simile and aimed the gun at him. She pulled the trigger which released a blue ball of energy hitting him dead on. When the light cleared it showed a now chibi Seto.  
  
"Kawaii!" said Bob hugging him. "Too bad I have no idea how to change him back." Everyone falls down.  
  
"Since Sara is 'busy' and Macely is can't talk," started Jodea looking at a still knocked out Macaly, " I will tell you what they are. The are Jelicals [did I spell that right. I will give no information on the Jelicals till Sara gives me permission]."  
  
"What weapons do the rest of you use?" asked Honda feeling left out because no girl had touched him.  
  
"Nika and I use a variety of weapons. Sara doesn't carry any and I might be crazy but even I am not crazy enough to give Macely a weapon," said an unfazed Jodea. Everyone was now facing Jodea when Sara and Jou reentered from the back unnoticed after finishing their 15 minute 'break' followed closely by a smug looking Nika and an extremely happy Marik. Nika seeing a golden opportunity for Anzu bashing sneaks up behind her and slugs her, knocking her out. This frightens the gang more then anything. While they back up, Sara noticed her knocked out twin brother.  
  
"Poor Pumpkin," said Sara with mock sympathy with Jou hugging her waist.  
  
" I am not a pumpkin!" screamed Macaly recovering from being comatose and giving a death glare to Jodea who was whistling innocently. "Someone gave this uniform."  
  
"Not my fault you were late," said Jodea holding her hands behind her back and rocking her heels. "We have more important things to decide, like where to stay?"  
  
"With me pwease?" asked a chibi Seto from Bob's arms which cause everyone to "Awwww."  
  
"Now that that is settled," said Nika, "We need to contact our junior member and our informate."  
  
TBC  
  
Who is their other members? Will Seto remain a chibi? Will the blackheads ever get some serious snogging done" Find out next chapter GAS at Kabia's.  
  
Sugar: Just me for end credits. Jodea went to Sara's birthday party so now she is knocked out. She had a ton of caffeine but it doesn't seem to work on her anymore. Anyway thanks to Mistress Nika and Sara-Kitten for reviewing.  
  
Unknown Person: Can someone give me a name? 


	4. GAS at Kabia's

Jodea: I am back! And better then ever!  
  
Sugar: That remains to be seen. (Jodea sticks tongue out at her)  
  
Unknown Person: So I get a name?  
  
Jodea: Yep. Key-lime is your name!  
  
Key-lime: Key-lime?  
  
Jodea: The tastiest of pies! Hey, you wanted a name so Bob named you.  
  
Key-lime: Am I still a guy.  
  
Sugar: Yes now shut up!(Key-lime cowers in fear of Sugar.)  
  
Jodea: Disclaimer: To all of you who think I am the creative genius behind Yu-Gi-Oh! I have to tell you I am not. I am not being paid for this. Although I am doing this under threat of death from Sara-Kitten!  
  
Sugar: Also GAS members are real people. (Glares at Key-lime)  
  
Key-lime: (shivers in fear) This fic is a birthday present for Sara-Kitten and is also for Jodea's oneechan, Mistress Nika.  
  
Jodea: On with my creative genius.  
  
Chapter 4 GAS at Kabia's  
  
Jodea talk out a palm pilot and dialed in a number. On the screen appeared a young white haired inu-youkai and a small tortoise shell colored cat. The little girl looked mad. Very mad.  
  
"YOU STUPID HANYOU! HOW COME I COULDN'T COME! YOU LET THE HUMAN COME!" the girl screamed at Jodea who covered her ears along with everyone else.  
  
"Hey," said a pissed off Jodea, "I am your OLDER sister! You should respect me.  
  
"You are a hanyou and I am a youkai. You should bow to me," said a smug looking girl.  
  
"Why you little....." Venus knew that Jodea could be a mean person when mad so she clamped her hand over her mouth. She really didn't want to anger their junior member more. This gave Nika a chance to talk to the girl and cat.  
  
"Yuki, have you gotten anything on the great evil," asked Nika looking back at Jodea who was now being held back by both Tsuki and Venus and muttering Let me at my DARLING younger sister.  
"Is that all I am good for! Finding out things for you! I am a full youkai!" Yuki said throwing her arms in the air.  
  
No we have not Mistress Nika," said the cat in a calm cool voice. "We are just as puzzled as before." All but GAS fell down in shock.  
  
"They would be better off if I had went instead of the human or the hanyou," said Yuki smugly.  
  
"NO WE WOULDN'T HAVE! WE WOULD BE DEAD!" screamed Jodea who was be held by Bob and Macaly also now. Even though Bob was being insulted she knew Yuki was just proud and upset she couldn't come. Macaly had seen what mad Jodea was capable of and didn't want to see it repeated. Jodea who was not very strong physically could do a lot of damage when mad.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" said the cat in a voice that caused everyone to quiver. "I Sugar the Demon Cat will not stand for this. Yuki, you know GAS members must be over 15 which you are not. And Jodea keep that temper of yours down." Jodea stopped struggling and Yuki let the smug look slip a notch. "Much better." Sugar then smiled.  
  
"Keeps us updated," said Nika who then turned off the palm pilot.  
  
"Your cat talks?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Doesn't everyone's cat that doubles as the protector talk?" said Jodea puzzled at why no one knew the answer to it.  
  
"Well there is something important left to do," said Nika.  
  
"Find the great evil?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No, every guy who wants some action and hasn't seen any come with me!" Otiogo. Honda, and Malik gladly went with her.  
  
2 hours later. [I have no idea nor do I want to know what happen during this time.]  
  
The group emerged from the back to see their friends waiting for them. The returning group looked happy, but everyone else looked miserable or confused. Except for Sara and Jou whom seemed happy and didn't notice some people were missing.  
  
"Lets get to our new home for the moment," said the most miserable member Jodea. She had yet to get any guy really interested.  
  
"Okay, that will be easier to do on a bed anyway,"said a smug looking Nika which caused all her group and Marik to drool.  
  
Arriving at Kabia's house  
  
Mokuba stepped out to see the usual members of the Duel Monsters group and a few very pretty girls. He noticed that the tallest girl carried a miniature of his older brother. He thought it look very cute. Until the girl ran up to him.  
  
"Listen kid, your brother is crazy!" said Bob darting her eyes back and forward. Chibi Seto seemed to not know it was him she was talking about. " He is to addicted to Duel Monsters. Take half the money and get far, far away from him." Mokuba nodded his head at the girl.  
  
"So cute!" said Sara as she went up and hugged him then took his hand. Jou looked upset so she threw her other arm around his waist which cheered him up. "Aren't we a happy family," she said as she dragged both boys into the house. Followed by the rest of the group.  
  
TBC  
  
Jodea: Yuki is actually nice most of the time.  
  
Sugar: Although they often do fight.  
  
Key-lime: I prefer Unknown Person as my name.  
  
Jodea and Sugar: Too bad!  
  
Key-lime: I never get anything I want. 


End file.
